


gloved hands and uniforms

by starkholic (celestialassassin)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Post-World War II, Secret Relationship, Uniform Kink, blowjob, face fucking, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialassassin/pseuds/starkholic
Summary: Prompt request from tumblr. Takes place during the Yalta Conference and Alfred can't help but think about how good Ivan looks in his uniform.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	gloved hands and uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> Smut prompt request from tumblr | "The food looks great but.. There’s something much more delicious i’d like to eat right now. ” & “Shut up and kiss me already. ” It took a long time to finish this up, but with the quarantine I have a lot more time since my job is having me work from home.

The meeting dragged. It was all formality, well, for the nations at least. Arthur, Alfred, and Ivan were standing behind their seated bosses on an elevated stage with simple chairs. The world had their eyes on them. Victors of the second World War was no simple feat. The nations present on stage were dressed in their complete uniform and standing more as representatives of their nation than to have any say of what happens now.  
  
Churchill was on the far left with Arthur standing stiff and upright behind him. Alfred resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the guy always took this shit too seriously.  
  
  
 _‘You’d think after a few centuries he’d stop giving a shit.’  
  
_

Alfred was in the middle behind Eisenhower, and to the right Stalin with Ivan towering from behind. He always liked Ivan. The man was difficult to get along with, but the two have found a mutual respect for one another. The sun was setting on the former empires that formerly ran the world; Arthur was losing his speed along with Francis and Antonio. Their legacy was starting to become overshadowed by the superpowers Alfred and Ivan were growing into.

Alfred tried so hard not to fall asleep at all the questions and discussions. He looked for anything that could possibly entertain and distract him.  
  


"Pstt, hey, Artie."  
  


"Piss off, Alfred. We're at a very important conference and I will not let you drag me into whatever embarrassing antics you have planned." Arthur had gritted out at him quietly beside him. Alfred huffed. Gentleman his ass, this guy has always been a prick with a stick up his ass.  
  


Fuck, he was so bored. His eyes roamed over the audience. Boring diplomats and hungry journalist. Whatever. His eyes land on the other nation on the stage with him. Ivan. Specifically, his uniform. The way it clung to his body, those strong thighs and broad shoulders. Ivan had his eyes closed with the typical off-putting smile on his lips. He was sure that he could stare witho-  
  


"Is there something wrong with your eyes or do you need me to help you fix them?"  
  


Hot damn and that attitude. Ivan was practically one of the few people who could stand up to him and actually have the brawn to go toe-to-toe with him. Probably pin him against the wall, gloved hand pressed tightly against his throat. Literally breathtaking.  
  


"Nah, just looking is all."  
  


Almost immediately, Ivan replies.  
  


"Looking for what?" 

Alfred wonders how far he could push the taller man. He wants to know what makes him tick, what pisses him off, what brings him to the breaking point. He wants to see those gorgeous violet eyes lit with rage.  
  


"None of your business." there's a sly grin that curls onto his lips.  
  


Ivan's eyes crack open his smile never faltering, his stance perfectly still as if nothing was wrong. Alfred felt the chill down his spine and the twitch of his dick _. Holy shit_. Excitement bubbling in his stomach. The flash of the cameras brought him back to reality, his grin dying down to a neutral expression.  
  


Ivan added nothing more to the conversation, and once again Alfred was bored and left to his own thoughts.

+++

“The food looks great but.. there’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.” Alfred grinned deviously at the man next to him his voice low enough so that only the two of them could hear the lewd comments he made.  
  


"People often forget Francis had a hand in your development, but at moments like these it's hard to miss." Ivan stopped mid bite at Alfred's statement.   
  


"He speaks." cracking a satisfied grin at finally being able to catch Ivan's attention.  
  


"Merely responding to your childish methods of seduction."  
  


"I think you find it amusing, otherwise you wouldn't have said anything."  
  


Their conversation was once again cut short as they remembered they are in the public eye, and their conversations were being closely monitored by anyone sitting nearby. However, that's what made this little game fun. Danger was part of their foreplay. The thought of someone finding them made their release that much sweeter.  
  


Dinner had ended on a positive note and they were free to enjoy the band playing. People got up to dance and socialize in the same boring fashion Alfred’s seen them do it for centuries. Alfred's eyes always ended up back on Ivan. Their eyes lock through the crowd. That was it. They didn't need any other indication of what it is they both wanted in that moment.  
  


Alfred got up from his seat, politely excusing himself to the others at the table. He headed into the crowd of people mingling with one another and dipped into a hallway, away from the noise of people with more power than they know what to do with. He's been in this building before, if he recalls correctly, he knew exactly which room Ivan took him to last time.  
  


He waited about 20 minutes before he heard a knock on the door. Alfred continued to lean against the windows towards the end of the room. This room is a meeting hall, with a large wooden table, windows that spanned half the wall, and paintings of people he's only ever met once.  
  


Ivan entered the dimly lit room and spotted Alfred leaning against the windowsill. Ivan’s breath caught in his throat as he saw the moonlight hit Alfred’s skin.   
  


"I did not think you were capable of simply sitting here and doing nothing."  
  


"I wasn't just doing nothing; my imagination was running pretty wild."  
  


"I won't ask about what because I truly do not wish to know."  
  


"I wasn't gonna tell you anyways."  
  


"Childish response, as always."  
  


"If you're so annoyed, the door is right there."  
  


"Do you ever stop talking?" Ivan had a hint of annoyance in his voice. The man irritated him so, but he adored that about him. He wasn’t afraid of Ivan even when the rest of the world coward. With each step he could see more and more of his features. It’s been so long. He didn’t bother to lock the door.  
  


"Nope. But you know how to shut me up for awhile."  
  


Ivan rolled his eyes; he and Alfred were practically inches away from one another. The moonlight shined against his eyes making them appear like those stars they used to gaze at so many years ago.  
  


"Why must I always take initiative?"  
  


Alfred simply stared at him.  
  


"This an unfair amount of power imbalanc---  
  


"Shut up and kiss me already!" Alfred cut Ivan off yanking him closer by the lapels of his coat. Alfred becoming more and more impatient, a firm look taking hold in his eyes.  
  


Ivan held Alfred’s face in his gloved hands and roughly pulled him to an aggressive kiss as he slammed him against the wall behind them. Alfred let out a growl that released from the back of his throat and quickly ran his hand through Ivan’s silver locks, gripping tight.  
  


Their kisses were not tender or soft, they held a roughness they knew either could endure. Their grunts, teeth, harsh sucking and shuffling of their uniforms were the only sounds in the large room. They couldn't take their time, and so Alfred made quick work of their belts as their mouths locked together. Alfred was fully erect, while Ivan semi-hard against his thigh. Ivan’s uniform really did things to him.  
  


"Been wanting you to touch me since this thing started." Alfred panted out breathlessly between each harsh kiss.  
  


Ivan broke their series of kisses as he took both of their exposed cocks and pressed them together, causing them both to let out a noise of pleasure.  
  


"You need to do better to hide your desires."  
  


Alfred bucked his hips as Ivan stroked their slicked cocks. Alfred's breath hitched as he heard Ivan's sharp intake of air. The man was trying hard to be quiet because of where they were, but he was clearly having trouble doing so.  
  


The shorter of the two was also having trouble keeping quiet with each firm stroke to his cock. He bit down into Ivan's shoulder and let out muffled moans into the fabric of his dark blue uniform. The fingers of his free hand dug into Ivan’s scalp while rolling his hips to the movements of the other man’s hand.  
  


Ivan thumbs Alfred's slick slit making the other man shudder. White teeth bit into the tip of Ivan's glove as Alfred slid it off his hand. Blue eyes never let the violet ones across from him. Nothing but the sounds of pants and slick squelches. Nothing but hot breath dancing on their sensitive skin.   
  


Alfred was the first to cum and finished Ivan off with his mouth. Sliding onto his knees and between Ivan’s thighs, Alfred licked the precum off the other man’s cock taking him completely into his mouth. The tip of his cock hit the back of his throat as he breathed in the familiar scent through his nostrils. Bobbing his head back and forth Ivan held tight onto Alfred’s hair to keep himself from bucking into his mouth.  
  


Alfred pulled Ivan’s cock from his warm mouth, flicking his eyes up at Ivan, who looked flushed and like he was in utter bliss.  
  


“Fuck my mouth.” His tone dropping to show the seriousness of his request. Ivan didn’t argue. He knew what the other man could take. Taking him back in Ivan slammed into Alfred’s mouth and down his throat. Alfred gurgled out a moan as Ivan sighed in pleasure. He moved Alfred head up and down and meeting them halfway with thrusts of his hips. Tears welled in Alfred’s eyes as with each thrust but the way he grabbed hold of Ivan’s ass meant he was having a good time. His thrusts sped up as the want to cum increased. Letting out a low growl, Ivan arched his back as he came deep inside Alfred’s throat. He pulled out once he caught his breath and joined Alfred on the floor.  
  


“Are you alright?” concern lacing his voice as he brought out a handkerchief to wipe up Alfred’s mouth.  
  


“Yeah.” His voice hoarse, but the slight smile on his lips convinced Ivan of his words taking the small gesture and wiping his lips.  
  


“You go out first, I’ll see you there.”  
  


“Of course.”  
  


Both went their separate ways, and Alfred was smiling like a cat who got the cream. He’ll been feeling Ivan’s cock in the back of his throat for a while, just enough to satisfy him for the next meeting.


End file.
